Recently, processing of RNA transcripts of DNA has been shown to be an important step in the control of gene expression in eukaryotes and some of their viruses. Using recently developed techniques, we will attempt to correlate regions of HSV DNA with specific messages transcribed by the viral DNA in an infected cell, both before and after the transcript processing.